Under The Bridge
by Ai Coddington
Summary: The world was going to end till a young girl named Gabriel got spat out of heaven and on to this world. Where she meets Ed and Al. But she doesnt know what her powers are, and why was she sent here? No flames please!
1. Under The Bridge

Chapter 1

Sometimes I feel  
Like I don't have a partner  
Sometimes I feel  
Like my only friend  
Is the city I live in  
The city of angel  
Lonely as I am  
Together we cry

I drive on her streets  
'cause she's my companion  
I walk through her hills  
'cause she knows who I am  
She sees my good deeds  
And she kisses me windy  
I never worry  
Now that is a lie

I don't ever want to feel  
Like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love  
Take me all the way

It's hard to believe  
That there's nobody out there  
It's hard to believe  
That I'm all alone  
At least I have her love  
The city she loves me  
Lonely as I am  
Together we cry

I don't ever want to feel  
Like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love  
Take me all the way

Under the bridge downtown  
Is where I drew some blood  
Under the bridge downtown  
I could not get enough  
Under the bridge downtown  
Forgot about my love  
Under the bridge downtown  
I gave my life away

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed stared outside the window.

"Hey brother." you heard Al say to him as he walked into the room where Ed is. Ed didn't feel like saying a thing. He just saw one of his friends die. Al tried to cheer Ed up.

"Its okay brother," Al said to cheer Ed, "She saved us, and the world."

"I know." Ed finally said, "But still…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two years past…

(Wow, long time. This might seem confusing right now, but hold on. I will explain it all)

Ed stared at the window watching his daughter, Alison, play with her little kitten. Winry stood next to him.

"Al shouldn't have bought that cat." Winry joked while staring at her two year old daughter(ooohhhh!) Ed didn't say anything. Than Winry realized that it has been two years since that point. Were the angel died. Winry sighed.

"Ed," Winry said, "Its okay."

"I know." Ed said back, still looking out the window, "Even if she saved us all. Why did she have to die because of it?"

"She is back home Ed."

"It doesn't matter, I wanted her to stay alive."

"She is in a better place now. She is were she was suppose to be from the start. I wonder if she is back home, or she just got spat back down."

"I hope she got spat back down."

"But he made a mistake, and brought her here. If you want her to be spat back down, she might get under the fallen angel's control."

"Your right."

Winry sighed and said,

"That kitty looks mad, I will get Alison away from that angry cat." Winry walked away from Ed to help their daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed sighed and started to walk to the door.

_It has been two years, it has been a long time…_

Ed grabbed his normal red jacket. He opened the door to outside and started to walk down those small steps down to the lawn. Winry noticed him.

"Ed?" she asked. Ed stopped walking.

"Papa?" Alison asked in a cute little baby voice. Winry held Alison. Ed stared at both of them.

"You are going?"

"Yeah. I'm going to her grave." Ed admitted.

"Oh Ed." Winry whispered as Ed started to walk again down the stone path.

Winry picked up the kitty. Alison smiled.

"Kitty! Kitty!" Alison yelled. She laughed. While the cat meowed. Winry walked inside with both, Alison and the cat. She plopped the kitty on the blue couch. The cat ran immediately off the couch and rushed into the kitchen. While Winry was still holding Alison she walked upstairs. She entered a pink room with white carpet. There laid about a million stuffed animals. And in the far left corner laid a crib. Winry sighed and started to rock Alison. Alison let out a huge yawn. Winry started to sing:

"Rock a by baby, on the tree top…" she started at Alison. Her eyes were shut and cuddled up into Winry's arms. Winry let out a smile. She placed Alison into the crib.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed looked at a grave that said:

'Here lays Gabriel Madison'

"Oh Gabriel. Why did you have to leave?"

**READ! the song that was played in the beginning is called 'Under the Bridge' by Red Hot Chili Peppers. It cool, even though the music video is a little weird. But here is the link : ** story still might sound confusing, but the next chapter it will go back in time. So you will understand. Oh! And comment pretty please, and no flames! Cause it will get better, I promise!


	2. Gabriel

Chapter 2

Ed let out a tear.

"Two years." He keep repeating to himself, "It has been that long."

Than at the corner of Ed's eye he saw a girl.

She had curly blonde hair up to her shoulders. Her blue eyes were like two pools that glimmered in the sun. She wore a long white dress that slipped to the ground. It had sleeves like a tank top. Around both of her wrist to her elbows were bracelets you would get if you were it the hospital. They were plastic with all your medical records. And there were two huge wings that came from her back. And she had a beautiful smile on her face that was saying she was happy.

Ed shot his head around to see the figure better. But when he did, it wasn't there.

"I thought…I saw…Gabriel…" Ed stuttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Winry picked up the phone and started to dial some numbers. The phone rang a couple of times than some one from the other end picked up.

"Hello?" you heard Al say.

"Hey Al. Its me." Winry said sounding worried.

"Oh, hello Winry. What's wrong?"

"Its Ed."

"Oh…"

"He does this every year on this day."

"I know, he gets depressed. You know he did love her."

"I know."

"I will come over."

"Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple hours later…

Al was sitting on the couch with Winry. Alison was on Winry's lap. They both were waiting for Ed.

"I wish Ed would come home soon." Winry said sounding worried again.

"Its okay." Al said to try and cheer Winry up.

"Papa? Home?" Alison asked. Winry shook her head.

"No Alison." Winry said.

"Papa sad?"

"Yes."

"Papa…"

"Its okay." Al said, "He will get better."

Than the door opened. There was Ed. He still looked depressed. Ed saw all three of them.

"Oh, Al. I didn't know you would come here." Ed said.

"Brother, I would come here everyone time Winry calls me. I would because when ever she calls me, some thing is always wrong with you."

Ed sighed and sat next to Winry.

"I know," Ed said, "But I cant forget about her."

"I am not telling you to forget her, but on this day you should be happy."

"Hell no!"

"Ed!" Winry yelled, "Alison is in the room!"

"Sorry but she died on this day, I shouldn't go out and party because she went and died!"

"I know," Al said, "But this could have been the end of the world, we are all lucky that she was alive, and than died. If she didn't die, all of us would have been in heaven right now!"

"And Alison wouldn't be here." Winry said as she cuddled Alison.

"Today, when I saw her grave. I thought I saw her." Ed said.

"Really?" Al asked.

"Yeah, she looked the same the day she died, but she had wings."

Winry's let out a smile.

"Than she is still home." Winry said happily.

XXXXXXXXXXX

That night…

Al was sleeping on the couch. Alison was tucked up in her pink crib. While both Ed and Winry were sleeping in a queen sized bed.

Ed woke up from a dream. When he opened his eyes he saw the same girl, Gabriel.

But this time her wings were burned. And you saw some feathers with some fire on them fall to the ground. Her dress was torn at the both, and instead of pearly white, it had ashes on it witch turned it off-white/gray. She had a depressing smile. It looked like she was in pain. But Ed couldn't get up and help her. Ed felt helpless, he couldn't move. Gabriel started to walk towards him. Feathers went to the ground.

"Help…" he heard her whispered. Ed shout his eyes. Than opened them. Gabriel wasn't there. He jumped up from the bed. He was sweating.

_Was that even real?_

It seemed so real to him. There he saw something black. He walked up to it. On the hard wood floor he saw a feather. He picked it up. It felt ashy and he saw a glimpse of pure white that wasn't touched back fire.

"It was real." he whispered.

**READ! Okay, 3rd chapter it will go to the past. Please review, no flames!**


	3. When We First Met

Chapter 3

Ed went up to Winry.

"Winry." Ed said to try and wake Winry up.

"What?" Winry said angry cause Ed woke her up from her slumber.

"I saw her."

"Who?"

"Gabriel."

"So?"

"But this time she looked different. She looked sad and her dress was gray and her wings looked like they were on fire!"

Winry opened her eyes and stared at Ed.

"Oh, Ed. It was just a dream. See? You are sweating, it was just a bad dream. Now go to sleep."

"No! I have proof she was here." Ed handed Winry the feather. She grabbed it.

"What?"

"I told you her wings were all ashy and some fell off."

"No you didn't. You just said her wings looked like they were on fire."

"Well, you get the point."

"Did she say anything?"

"She said 'help' in a faint voice. But than I shout my eyes, and she disappeared."

"This might be real…"

"I know."

"What do you think happened?"

"What if she did the same thing she did last time, than got sent to the devil?"

"Oh Ed!"

"I'm being serious!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed could remember that day. When him and Al were walking though Ressembol. (This is a flashback, a long one. Cause this explains everything!)

They both were tired and just wanted to go to Winry's house. But they were pretty far from their destination.

Ed yawned.

"I cant wait to go home." Ed said while yawning once more.

"Me either." Al agreed. Than Ed saw from a distance and young girl with blonde curly hair and a white dress. She was lying on the grass with her eyes closed.

"Hey Al," Ed said.

"What?" Al questioned.

"You see that?" Ed pointed to the girl.

"Wonder why she is laying down."

"Lets see if she needs help."

"No Ed. What if she is relaxing." But Al was too late, Ed was already running to see the girl.

"Well we wont know till we get there!" Ed yelled. Al sighed and started to run so he can catch up to his brother.

Ed ran up to the girl and blocked her sunlight.

"No…" she whispered. She screamed and opened her eyes. She caught her breath.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked her.

"Where am I?" she asked in a lovely tone.

"Um Ressembol." Al answered.

"What?"

"It's a lovely and peaceful town." Ed answered.

"I don't know what that place is. I was just…um…never mind. As long as I am not in the fallen angel's control." the girl said.

"What?"

"Oh…never mind that," she got up and dusted her dress, "I am Gabriel Madison."

"Oh, I am Edward Elric." Ed said to her.

"And I am Alphonse Elric." Al said.

"Oh! Brothers." Gabriel said.

"Well Gabriel, we know where a great home is, so you can hang out there till you can get home."

"Really?"

"Yep." Ed said.

Gabriel let out a beautiful smile that made Ed blush. Gabriel laughed cheerfully.

"I am so happy you guys found me. Than I wouldn't know where I am." Gabriel said.

"Your welcome. Lets go to Winry's. She is the person who lives at the house we were talking about." Al said.

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a knock at Winry's door.

"I don't know if she will agree with me staying with her." Gabriel finally admitted.

"Its okay." Al said.

The door opened. There was Winry. Gabriel was jealous of Winry's silky blonde hair.

"Oh! Hello Ed and Al." Winry said. She smiled, than she saw Gabriel, "Who are you?"

"Oh, she is Gabriel." Al said, "She doesn't know where she is. So we are helping her."

"Oh, hello Gabriel."

"Hello. What is your name?" Gabriel asked in a lovely tone.

"It is Winry."

"Nice to meet you Winry."

"Likewise."

**READ! See, now it is in the past, I told you it would be in the 3rd chappie! Please R&R, also I will allow flames for this chapter. ) !**


	4. Where are you from?

Chapter 4

Gabriel was sitting on the couch feeling light-headed.

"Are you okay?" Winry asked Gabriel.

"Yes. I just fell light-headed." Gabriel answered.

"Do you need anything?" Al asked.

"No. I am fine." Gabriel closed her eyes. She was some where strange and she just needed to think.

"You just relax."

"Okay."

"If you need anything like a phone or a pillow, just ask." Winry said.

"I am fine." Gabriel opened her eyes than immediately shut them. The light was blinding, "Now that you mention it, I would like a pillow please."

"Sure!" Winry said. Winry ran upstairs to her room and grabbed a green pillow from her room and brought it to Gabriel.

"There." Winry said while handing Gabriel the pillow. Her eyes opened.

"Its bright in here, don't you think?" Gabriel asked while taking the pillow.

"No. It is just the sun." Ed said.

"Oh. Were I was it was bright, but not this bright."

"Really? Where did you live?"

"Um, Ouch! I am getting a headache now."

"Oh really?" Ed said sarcastically, to him it seemed like Gabriel was trying to hide something, so she is acting like she is getting these headaches.

"Oh Ed!" Winry said.

"I think I need some rest." Gabriel said.

"Sure, you rest."

Gabriel laid down on the couch with the pillow under hr head. She fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

"She looks peaceful." Al said.

"I am going to make some tea." Winry said. Winry walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Al," Ed said.

"Yeah?" Al asked.

"Do you think Gabriel is hiding something?"

"No. Why?"

"Well when we ask her where she use to live, she ignores the question."

"That only happened twice, and it looks like she needed to sleep."

"Where did you think she was last?"

"Um, a wedding?"

"What? What kind of guess is that?"

"Well she is wearing a white dress. Like a wedding dress, or maybe she was at a party. What do you think?"

"I don't think she is from this earth."

"Oh Ed!"

"What? You told me to guess!"

"Well that is a stupid guess."

"Its better than yours."

"What planet do you think she is from?"

"Well there is different gates!"

"Hmmm- you might be right for once Ed."

"Once!"

Gabriel was still sleeping there on the couch even though the two of them were yelling right next to here.

"She is a heavy sleeper." Ed said.

"Yeah." Al said back.

"She looks happy in her sleep."

"Yeah. So what world do you think she is from?"

"I don't know, but she doesn't seem like she is from this one. Her accent is different. I sounds stronger than ours."

"But hers still sounds soft, like a mothers. Do you think she is a mother?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know."

"Well guess."

"No. She looks too young."

"Oh, I think she looks about 18 maybe 19."

"I think 16." a voice said that made the both of them yell with shock. It was Winry. She scared them.

"Winry! Don't do that!" Ed yelled.

"Oops, sorry."

"Hey Winry," said Al.

"What?"

"Where do you think she is from?"

"A wedding?"

"See! I guessed that too!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple hours later…

Gabriel woke up. No one was around her. So she said to herself,

"How did I get her? Why? I was in heaven before. I just pulled a couple of pranks. Than at the end of one of mine I saw lighting. Than fire. It got all dark than bright, than dark. And after that I woke up to see this boy…"

**READ! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you. Ha! Now you know where Gabe was from. But will she ever tell ed and al. or will some one else tell them?**


	5. A Run Away&Flame Alchemist

Chapter 5

Gabriel didn't want to be here any more, she wanted to go back home. She walked to the door and opened it. No one was outside. Gabriel took a sigh of relief. She decided to run away from this place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed, Al, and Winry all sat in Winry's kitchen. Everyone was still arguing about Gabriel. They were too shy to ask an embarrassing question like 'how old are you'.

"She must be younger than 30." Winry said.

"She must be older than 15." Al added.

"How about 17?" Ed asked.

"That might seem reasonable."

"I agree." Winry said.

"Now what about where she came from?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriel ran till she got under a bridge.

"This place seems familiar now." Gabriel said to herself. She leaned against the bricks.

"I think one of my friends talked about this back home." Gabriel said to herself again. This was getting interesting to Gabe. She smirked and sat on the ground.

"Is the gods planning some thing with me?" She stared up, where she saw bricks. A drop of water fell down from the ceiling and onto Gabe's leg.

She looked to her left were she saw huge farms and plains. Then over the horizon lied a train station.

"Hey!" she said. She got up. Gabe keep staring at the scene. She started to run again. But this time towards the train station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed, Al, and Winry decided to give up on guessing and actually ask her.

"You ask Ed." Winry said.

"Hell no! Al you ask." Ed said to Al.

"What? Me? No way!" Al yelled.

"Fine! I will ask!"

All three of them walked into the living room to talk to Gabe. But to their surprise, she wasn't there.

"Where could she be?" Al asked.

"I don't know." Ed answered.

"Hey! Look!" Winry yelled. Ed and Al both shot their heads to Winry. Winry held the door and was looking outside.

"What?"

"The door is open."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriel got to the train station. There she say millions upon millions of people walking, rushing, and bumping into her.

"Excuse you." Gabe said after a man in a blue outfit bumped into her witch made her fall to the ground.

"Oh sorry-" the man in blue just looked at Gabe.

He had short black hair witch made Gabe say in her mind: oh la la! He had black eyes too.

"Oh, no! It was me." Gabriel said, "I am Gabriel. Who are you?" the man held out his hand. Gabe accepted his hand and he supported her up.

"I am Roy Mustang. The Flame Alchemist." the man said proudly.

"Flame Alchemist?"

"Yes. Have you heard of me before. My other name is the Hero of The Rebellion."

"No. Sorry, I haven't heard of you."

"Oh. That's okay."

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to see a girl named Winry Rockabell, and two boys named the Elric brothers."

"Oh, I was just there. But I want to go back home."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. But I want to go to the city first, so I am going on the train."

"You have a ticket?"

"Um…no…"

"Well you cant go unless you have a ticket."

"Aw man."

"Well, I have another ticket-"

Gabe put on a grateful smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder where she went." Winry said with worry.

"She could be anywhere." Al said back.

"Hey! Look!" Ed yelled while he pointed to a figure that was over the horizon. The sun was too bright to see who it was. But everyone hoped it was Gabriel.

A moment later the figure came closer. And all three faces turned joy into depression.

"Its just the Coronal." Al said.

"It is just that bastard!" Ed yelled with anger.

Roy came up to the three of them. Winry said to Roy in her most pleasant voice,

"Have you see a girl with a white dress around?"

"You mean Gabriel?" Roy asked.

"Yes! Have you seen her?" Al asked. He sounded like he was dying to know.

"Yeah, she is on the train to Central right now."

"WHAT!" the three of them yelled in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabe looked at the ticket Roy had gave her.

_-Flash back-_

"_Well, I was going to use it to go home." Roy said. Gabe's face turned into a slump._

"_Oh. That's okay…" Gabe said with sadness, "I will just go back to them." Gabe said them like they weren't that good of people._

"_Um-" Roy reached into his pocket, "I don't know why I am doing this, I wouldn't even give this ticket to Ed. But you look like you have been stuck at home for ages. Here." Roy pulled out of his pocket a white ticket. He handed it to Gabe. Gabe smiled._

"_Thank you Flame Alchemist!" Gabe said happily._

"_Your welcome."_

_-End Flash back-_

**READ! PLEASE REVIEW I want to know how you like my story. Plz! **


	6. Sciezska

Chapter 6

"Why would you give her your ticket Roy?" Ed asked angrily.

"Yeah, Ed was just going to ask her how old she was." Al said.

"What!"

"Oh Ed, are you looking for a girl friend?"

"NO!"

"Sure you not." Roy patted him on the head.

"Damn you!"

"Roy, why did you give Gabriel the ticket?" Winry asked with worry.

"She looked like she was stuck at home forever. And it seemed she really wanted to get away from this place." Roy answered.

"We don't know where she is from, she says she just came here. Where do you think she is from?"

"Well, I don't know. She looks like she was at a fancy party-"

"Why does everyone say that?" Ed yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriel went on the train. Every seat was about full and Gabe wasn't the best outgoing person to ask an complete stranger 'can I seat with you?'

Gabe saw this section with only one girl in it. She had brown short hair with glasses. She wore the same blue outfit as the Flame Alchemist. But instead of pants, she wore a blue skirt. The girl let out a sigh while looking outside to see the beautiful horizon. Gabe walked up to her. Gabe let out a beautiful smile that was as pretty as the horizon over the huge plains upon plains. Gabe cleared her throat.

"May I seat with you?" Gabe asked. She shot her head around to see Gabe better.

"Um…sure." the girl said. Gabe sat down next to her. The girl let out a sigh again, the sigh seemed depressing.

"Are you okay?" Gabe asked a few sighs later.

"Oh…yeah…"

"Um, I am Gabriel."

"I am Sciezska."

"You seem like you have a problem."

"Yeah, I do."

"Than tell me, please."

"Okay, well I wanted to see this girl named Winry-"

"I know her, I even saw the Flame Alchemist go to her house. The Elric Brothers are there too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So why are you on the train if you want to see some one?"

"Well, I decided to change my mind. It is too late now."

"No, it is not. I will take you off this train to visit her, I was going to go to the city. But I rather help you."

Sciezska's eyes filled with happiness. She let out a grateful smile.

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All four sat on the couch, not knowing if Gabriel would come back. Witch they were all hoping soon.

"I wonder were see is planning to go once she gets to Central." Winry said.

"I don't know." Ed said back.

"Its okay," Al said, "She will be back."

Than the door opened…

There stood Gabriel with a happy smile on her face, and Sciezska who smiled when she saw Winry.

"Sciezska!" Winry yelled with delight.

"Gabriel!" Al and Ed yelled.

"Sorry. I was just-" Gabe was about to lie but than she saw the Flame Alchemist.

"We know." Ed said, "You were on the train."

Gabe's face turned into a frown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Flashback-

Gabe and Sciezska walked untill they got under the same bridge Gabe was before she met the Flame Alchemist. Gabe stopped Sciezska right under the bridge.

"Look." Gabe said while pointing close to Winry's house. There was the most beautiful scene. The sky was filled with streaks of orange, red, and pink. There was beautiful hills and plains. And there, over the horizon lied Winry's home.

"Its beautiful." Sciezska said. She sounded amazed, like she has never seen the sunset before.

"Where I was from, the sky was always like this. It sure is beautiful."

Sciezska nodded her head in agreement.

"At this spot you can see everything!"

"I know, I am starting to like this place. It seems like home."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I don't belong here."

Gabe started to walk again towards Winry's house. Sciezska didn't decided to ask her any more question and started to follow.

**So what do you think? I wont write more till I get 3 reviews. J**


End file.
